


A nightmare (Dakota angst one-shot)

by Bboisawesome



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Bad Dreams, Death, Help Vinnie He Is Traumatised, I like making my fave characters suffer, Maybe If I Poke The Cheek He Be Real?, Maybe graphic I’m not sure, Nightmares, This is short and I am tired, Wow Cavendish is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bboisawesome/pseuds/Bboisawesome
Summary: Dakota has a nightmare.I didn’t know how to end this, you can probably tell. Hope you enjoy anyway. :)I sure hope I uploaded everything properly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A nightmare (Dakota angst one-shot)

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Tears blurred Dakota’s vision, as he tasted the salty substance on his tongue and buried his sobs.  
It was happening again.  
His heart hurt, but the pain was almost numb. The bony hand of the grey haired man was broken and twisted. It didn’t seem like his hand anymore. Not the hand he used to know.  
Dakota’s steps were heavy as he walked towards the car, the car he’d use to reverse this tragedy, but it was gone.  
No. He was so sure it was just there. But it seemed to be nowhere in sight. Bloody images blurred in front of his eyes, loud sobs filled his head and lifeless blue eyes stared into his soul. It all hit him in the face at full force.

And then he woke up.

Sweat. Heavy breathing. Dark room. 

His senses slowly returned to him as his heart pounded in his chest, and a small stream of tears made its way down his cheek. Dakota sighed and wiped them away. He tried to steady his breathing and curled into himself, resting his head on his knees. The nightmares weren’t uncommon anymore, but it still took him a while to recover after every one, to remind himself it wasn’t real. 

“It wasn’t real. I mean it was, but this wasn’t…” Dakota whispered to himself as he took another deep breath and shook off the feeling of dread that lurked on his shoulders. Minutes felt like hours as he sat there and took breaths and reassured himself, slowly his head lifted from its position on his knees and his eyes scanned the dark room. Across the room was Cavendish, fast asleep on the couch. Dakota carefully shuffled out of his sleeping bag on the floor and made his way to the couch, kneeling down.

His shaky hands poked the gray haired man, just to test if he was there. To test that he was real. 

“Thank god you’re real.” Vinnie whispered as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Dakota stared for a while longer, his eyes wandered to Cav’s chest and watched it raise up and down. Cavendish was breathing. Dakota sighed before laying back down on the ground, right by the couch.  
“Night Cav…” Dakota whispered and shut his eyes.

Cavendish opened one eye and furrowed his brows. Dakota was weird, but Cavendish was certain that was one of the weirdest things he’s seen him do. But it was rather endearing, whatever nightmare he had he seemed rather worried, worried about him apparently, Cavendish was almost flattered that he cared that much.  
“Night.” Cavendish softly responded, which was met with a small snore. Cavendish smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep, but his curiosity still lingered.


End file.
